Matt's Thrill
by Mettlei
Summary: Matt is in the desert where he meets a dog... and then Mello appears even though Matt was sure he was dead. Yaoi, Kind of AU but not really.


Warnings: Yaoi, AU. Most likely out of character. Mello will appear, keep calm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, this is fanfiction.

AN: I sort of dreamed it... not all of it but yeah. My first try in this fandom, be gentle :P

...Matt's thrill.

Matt was driving down a desert road, his brownish red hair mussed and falling on his goggles, a cigarette between his lips he took a long drag. The ash from the countless cigarettes he had had was on his leather pants and his white with red striped shirt... it was Matt, he couldn't care less because he had lost the one thing that made his life perfect.

Now he was just wandering like a homeless man.

It wasn't that bad he had stocked on food and water and he had few packs of ciggies left.

The sun was not merciful, his leather pants where sticking to his ass but there was no way in hell he would change them for something else, the countless pockets held real treasures, anything you can imagine, really.

He spotted a brownish dog by the road searching something in the sand, what could he find there he had no clue but Matt stopped the car and got out. He could see the dog had been starving for a while not enough to lose muscle or the shine of its fur but worse enough so matt could instantly tell.

He took a pack of sausages from his food stock and went closer to the dog...who could leave such a beautiful big animal to die it was beyond him. Matt figured the beast was some mix with German shepherd... it was a beautiful creature.

"Hey buddy... I got food." He gently said and the dog picking up his voice first growled a little as if Matt would have startled it but then it was running to him sniffing the air and munching down the food when Matt put it on the ground.

Yes it had been starved.

Matt would take the dog with him but first he had to check, maybe the dog's owner was around, anything could be.

The desert was desert and there was no living soul in whatever way he looked. Still he decided to walk off the road a bit just for the sake of his numb ass, for how long he had driven...around four hours yes, it was numb as hell. The dog was on his heels.

Stopping a good way away from the road he pulled out another cigarette his green eyes looking far at the horizon.

God, he missed Mello so much missed everything about his best friend and lover. It was so damn unfair to lose him just when they had gotten together. Life was a bitch. Both just _in_ love... they had been so crazy and wild.

Matt scowled and headed back, he couldn't stand these thoughts he knew he would start crying if he allow himself to linger.

He thought he heard a sound of an engine as he moved back. Great, add delusional to miserable.

But he wasn't and when he was stepping up the steep side of the road and saw the sleek black motorcycle he felt his heart beating fast and sure enough in his passengers seat there was Mello sitting and looking at him with a little smile a see through brownish sun glasses covering the amazing clear blue and black leather jacket with white neat bandages covering the chest.

Matt couldn't even breathe the sight took his breath away and his heart was close to exploding from happiness.

He ripped the car door open and flew inside.

"Back from the dead...friend?" he asked with the widest grin.

Mello's answer was simple, a smirk and then he leaned into Matt ripped the cigarette from his lips and kissed him.

Matt didn't have to be urged more, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and squeezed stopping when Mello hissed in pain. "Sorry." He mumbled and resumed the heavenly deed of kissing. God, he missed Mello so much.

"I thought you were dead, Mello. I was one step away from suicide."

"For a while Matt I think I really was dead."

Mello gripped his shoulders and straddled Matt's lap. There was not much space but the closer they were the better.

Catching up between rushed hungry kisses was probably not the best way but it worked. "How did you find me, Mello?"

"I suspected where you might be headed and it was my turn to follow you." Mello answered, his voice had turned deeper and breathing harsher.

Matt wasn't better, it had been for so long, his hands roamed Mello's torso, the arms the sides and chest as much as he could not to hurt. He took Mello's sun glasses off and threw them on the backseat.

"Matt." Mello whispered and Matt could hear that Mello missed him just as much and wanted him, Mello was never great at expressing his feelings and it was a good thing that Matt was great at reading Mello without much words.

Mello licked the side of his neck and Matt shivered taking hold of Mello's upper arms and pulling him away. "I'm really dirty, Mello."

"I know Matty you only look shy but you're a real perverse beast."

Matt chuckled. "I meant dust."

"Shut up," Mello growled pulling his stripped shirt over his head. "I know what you meant. Fire didn't kill me, bullets didn't...a mouthful of dust wont either."

Fair enough.

Then they turned into animals, their raw passion for each other surfacing, kissing and trying to touch everywhere at the same time, quiet groans started to fill the car.

Matt was almost shaking how he wanted Mello, his hands gripped the firm neat ass cheeks sitting on his lap and squeezed till he heard Mello growl in the back of his throat the sounds raw and wanting.

"Fuck Matt." With that Mello got off from Matt and got back in the passenger's seat leaning over so he could open Matt's leather pants... it went quick and smooth with Mello's long nimble fingers and then before Matt could realise what his perfect boyfriend was about to do,

He was engulfed in the scorching heat of Mello's mouth.

"Ahh Mello!" it was a surprise, it wasn't often Mello did this but _damn_ and the way he was being licked by that pink tongue and taken between those pink lips stretching around his throbbing length... it was maddening.

Mello started to bob his head and Matt couldn't quite stop his moans and he couldn't stop his hands from entangling in soft blonde hair. He tried to push Mello lower and surprisingly Mello didn't seem to mind.

With Matt's controlling hand on Mello's hair Matt set a pace he was enjoying this like never before, slowly fucking Mello's mouth, it was heaven. He was so close and Mello always knew, pulling back Mello gave a lick at the very tip of his cock and Matt shuddered all over. "You're gorgeous."

"I know." Mello breathed fighting off his leather pants, it was just a moment till Mello was back on Matt's lap grinding their naked erections together, wrapping his hands around both of their needs and pressing them together, stroking.

Matt gripped blonde hair to kiss Mello deep and hard showing that it was enough of foreplay, that they should do what they both would love...fuck.

"Prepare me, dumbfuck." Mello hissed and Matt instantly put his two fingers in his mouth sucking on them with his lover's bright blue, piercing eyes watching him.

With a playful wink Matt removed his digits from his mouth and not wasting time led them for Mello's backside, first wetting the puckered wrinkled opening before he pushed his fingers inside, he didn't go one by one but he was still careful and then... Mello was a bit of a masochist.

"Fuck matt c'mooon."

Mello had always been impatient, with few more stretching moves Matt took away his hand to replace it with his long since aching arousal.

"Want it so much?" Matt grinned naughty. "Then do it yourself, I want to see you fucking yourself on my cock."

"Oh you fucker you know how I love when you say such things!"

Mello must have wanted it very much indeed because he sat down at once filling himself with Matt fully, groaning and throwing the blonde head back in painful pleasurable bliss.

Matt on the other hand was growling how good it felt, his knuckles white from holding the narrow hips and pressing Mello down further... "Mello."

"I know, matt." And he started to move up and down slowly enjoying the redhead's length from the base to the very tip, how Mello _loved_ to ride his man.

It wasn't long till it got rougher and more sounds were born, even those of sweaty skin slapping together and sloppy kisses being exchanged, they loved them all.

"Ahh matt, you're so big and feel so goood."

It just made Matt's hips snap upwards hard as Mello sat down next time causing the blonde to give out a little scream and a sure "Yess!" he knew it was the right spot, he always knew by Mello's sexy reaction and that little scream.

They were chasing their pleasure wildly and roughly and they both shared just tongue kisses, cherishing each other.

In their minds their love was beautiful no matter how rough and dirty, perverse they were.

"Matt!"

And once again Matt knew and he was there too. He gripped Mello's pinkish erection already slick from all the pre-come and started to stroke, his moves rough and fast.

Mello then went wild and Matt loved the sight, the blonde bouncing up and down on him the bright eyes half lidded and filled with pleasure... it really was beautiful.

Coming undone, the both of them at the same time gasping and moaning and gripping each other as close as possible with Matt's face pressed in Mello's neck and Mello whimpering in his red hair.

Perfect.

Still breathing hard Matt smiled... Mello appeared was all he needed for happiness and judging from the way Mello was murmuring something with his name and love involved Matt thought Mello felt the same.

He brushed blonde locks and pressed Mello closer to his chest. "Never make me think you're dead again."

"I won't... and what's with the dog?"

"Oh... he's our baby."

"Hmph."

...

_An: I hope you liked... if not, sorry for wasting your time. Leave a comment? Thank you._


End file.
